Si maman, si OS
by Nono2b
Summary: Dans son appartement, un jour spécial, Kate regarde des photos avec une certaine nostalgie et joie pour d'autre. Mais elle n'avait pas prévu une chose : que l'on vienne la déranger lors de ce moment difficile.


Je tiens d'abord à remercier tous ceux qui m'ont laissé des commentaires sur mes autres OS.

Voilà une Song-Fic sur la chanson "Si maman, si" (sans blague ?) mais les paroles ne sont que dans la première partie =)

J'espère que ça vous plaira ! Bonne lecture.

**Si maman, si**

_Tous mes amis sont partis  
Mon cœur a déménagé  
Mes vacances c'est toujours Paris  
Mes projets c'est continuer  
Mes amours c'est inventer._

Elle regarde les photos de ses années d'école. Une photo de classe, dessus, elle a un regard complice avec une de ses amies, elle lui sourit et elles se tiennent les mains. Un sourire vient étirer ses lèvres à ce souvenir. Mais cette amie n'est plus.

Son regard tombe sur une autre photo, elle est entre ses parents et derrière eux se trouvent la Tour Effel. Quel merveilleux souvenir mais jamais elle n'y retournera, ça ne l'empêche pas d'en rêver chaque nuit. Ses petites vacances rêvées sont Paris avec sa mère, elle est heureuse, ils sont heureux. Juste une dernière fois elle aimerait y retourner et dire à un Français « Je voudrais deux baguettes, s'il vous plaît » avec un fort accent américain et en mimant un deux avec ses doigts de peur qu'il ne comprenne pas.

Elle aimerait bien y retourner mais elle ne peut pas, elle n'a pratiquement pas de temps libre, son travail est trop important pour aller jusqu'à Paris, alors elle se tai et continue d'espérer qu'un jour, elle se retrouvera devant cette fameuse Tour, les yeux pétillants de bonheur, le regard protecteur de sa mère sur elle.

Elle passa à une autre photo, elle et Josh étaient dessus. Pourquoi l'avoir garder ? Ses sentiments étant purement inventifs.

_Si, maman, si  
Si, maman, si  
Maman, si tu voyais ma vie  
Je pleure comme je ris  
Si, maman, si  
Mais mon avenir reste gris  
Et mon cœur aussi_

Ses yeux s'embuèrent de larmes. Sa mère, sa petite maman n'était plus là, elle ne voyait pas ce qu'elle devenait ou peut être qu'elle le voyait trop et s'inquiétait. Elle secoua la tête, quelles pensées ridicules. Ses larmes coulèrent librement sur ses joues, elle passa à la photo suivante.

Un éclat de rire retentit dans son appartement silencieux, elle se souvenait bien de cette photo, de ce moment plus particulièrement. Castle et elle se trouvaient dessus, ils étaient bras dessus, bras dessous et faisaient des grimaces à l'appareil, un début de sourire étirait leurs lèvres, elle regardait son partenaire du coin de l'œil. Elle sourit à son tour, accompagnant la photo.

Elle regarda attentivement Castle et ses yeux se transformèrent, ils devinrent plus tendre, plus amoureux, son sourire aussi. Mais son petit rayon de soleil tant attendu dans son monde gris ne venait toujours pas et c'en était de même dans son cœur.

_Et le temps défile comme un train  
Et moi je suis à la fenêtre  
Je suis si peu habile que demain  
Le bonheur passera peut-être  
Sans que je sache le reconnaître._

Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que peut être, un jour elle serra heureuse comme sa mère lui avait fait promettre. Mais aura-t-elle le temps ? Déjà bientôt trois ans qu'elle voyait son bonheur, qu'elle pouvait attraper d'une main, se défiler.

Un jour lorsqu'elle s'y attendra le moins, Richard Castle viendra la voir pour lui serrer la main et lui dire qu'il avait aimé toutes ses années passées avec elle. Et ce serait tout ? Elle espérait bien que non mais elle n'était pas du genre à se lancer, elle préférait que les autres le fassent à sa place dans ce genre de situation.

Avec elle, seul le temps pouvait décider.

_Mon cœur est confortable, bien au chaud  
Et je laisse passer le vent  
Mes envies s'éteignent, je leur tourne le dos  
Et je m'endors doucement  
Sans chaos ni sentiment._

La peur de souffrir étant bien trop présente, la peur que l'être aimé la repousse étant bien trop terrifiante, elle ne pouvait se permettre de se dévoiler. Un besoin purement égoïste mais réfléchit, son cœur était bien, ne souffrait pas ou plus, il était confortable, bien au chaud emmitouflé dans les draps de l'ignorance.

Elle s'allongea sur le canapé du salon, elle prit le plaid qui se trouvait dessus et s'enveloppa dedans, les photos restées en plan sur la table basse en face d'elle.

_Si, maman, si  
Si, maman, si  
Maman, si tu voyais ma vie  
Je pleure comme je ris  
Si, maman, si  
Mais mon avenir reste gris  
Et mon cœur aussi._

Doucement, elle s'endormit, une photo de sa mère souriante sur son cœur abîmé, devenu gris par l'espérance de trouver un jour le véritable bonheur qui, sans le savoir, se trouvait derrière sa porte s'apprêtant à frapper, le cœur battant la chamade.

oOoOoOoOo

Trois petits coups, timides, innocents retentirent sur la porte d'entrée. Elle sursauta faisant valser la photo et la couverture. Précipitamment et d'une main tremblante elle ramassa ses souvenirs. Une larme roula sur sa joue, elle la sentit et l'a fit disparaître d'un revers de main.

Kate fit rentrer maladroitement les photos dans une boîte qu'elle leur réservait. Les souvenirs en désordre et la douleur ravivée, elle adopta une démarche assurée et plaqua un faux sourire sur ses lèvres. Droite comme un i devant sa porte d'entrée, elle souffla un bon coup, son faux sourire ne l'a quittant pas. Elle positionna ses deux mains sur la porte et regarda dans l'œil de bœuf, son cœur eu un raté.

Là, près d'elle, un visage d'ange, un sourire innocent et discret se trouvait derrière la porte. Elle posa son dos sur l'obstacle qui la séparait de son chenapan bonheur. Fermant les yeux, elle essaya de retrouver une respiration normale, elle raccrocha son faux sourire sur ses lèvres et tourna la dite poignée.

Le bonheur que dégageait Castle à cet instant la frappa de plein fouet, elle recula d'un pas et chancela légèrement. Le sourire de l'écrivain s'agrandit en voyant sa muse.

« Hey, Castle, dit-elle en le saluant timidement d'une main.

- Hey, sourit-il. »

Son sourire se crispa, en face de lui des yeux remplis de douleur et de tristesse le scrutait, attendant une réaction probablement. Les yeux brillants, Kate le fit rentrer dans son appartement. Elle referma doucement la porte, la main toujours sur la poignée, elle prit une grande inspiration et se tourna vers lui, un léger sourire flottait sur ses lèvres.

« Vous voulez boire quelque chose ?

- Jus de fruit vous avez ? Demanda-t-il en souriant. »

Elle hocha la tête et se dirigea machinalement vers sa cuisine.

Il s'assit sur le canapé et entreprit de plier la couverture, une fois fait, il la posa sur le dossier. Il entrelaça ses mains et les positionna entre ses deux genoux. Regardant par terre, il fronça les sourcils voyant quelque chose dépasser sous le canapé. Il tendit la main et ce qu'il trouva sur la photo lui serra le cœur.

Kate arriva, un verre de jus de fruit dans les mains, son vrai sourire étant revenu, elle marcha d'un pas léger vers le canapé. Elle vit Castle de dos, il ne bougeait pas, que pouvait-il bien faire ? Encore une bêtise ? Quelque chose pour l'embêter ? Son sourire s'agrandit à cette pensée.

Elle regarda par-dessus l'épaule de l'écrivain et elle découvrit l'objet de son silence. Elle lâcha le verre qu'elle tenait dans ses mains et comme au ralentit, elle le vit s'éclater sur le sol dans un fracas assourdissant. Etait-ce le verre ou son cœur qui avait le plus de bruit à ce moment là en ce brisant ?

Castle se releva du canapé d'un seul coup, la photo toujours en main. Kate la regarda attentivement et ouvrit la bouche pour finalement la refermer en secouant la tête.

« Je… Murmura-t-elle. »

Elle préféra reporter son attention sur le sol où les morceaux de verre jonchaient. Elle soupira et se passa une main sur le front. Comme une automate, elle se dirigea vers la cuisine à la recherche d'un balai et d'un sac poubelle.

Castle regarda le désastre en se pinçant les lèvres, sentant la culpabilité l'étouffer. Il se baissa et entreprit de ramasser les morceaux de verre, faisant attention à ne pas se couper.

Kate revint avec tout le matériel nécessaire pour nettoyer, c'est alors qu'elle le vit ramasser sa bêtise.

« Castle, mais qu'est-ce que vous faites ? Vous allez vous faire mal ! Gronda-t-elle en se baissant à ses côtés. »

Elle l'empêcha de continuer en mettant fermement sa main sur son bras mais avant qu'elle n'ai pu la retirer, il l'emprisonna et entremêla ses doigts aux siens. Surprise, elle ouvrit la bouche mais rien n'en sortit, elle tenta de se dégager mais ses membres ne répondaient plus. Elle ne pouvait plus rien faire, plus rien dire, elle était à sa merci. Elle releva le visage vers ses yeux, ils étaient remplis de sincérité.

« Excusez-moi d'avoir découvert cette photo, j'aurais très bien pu la cacher et faire comme si je n'avais rien vu mais je ne vous ai pas entendu arriver. Et cette photo transmettait tellement de bonheur et de joie que je ne pouvais en détourner les yeux, expliqua-t-il le visage sérieux.

- Je…

- Ne dîtes rien, sachez juste que je suis désolé, lui intima-t-il en mettant un doigt sur sa bouche. »

Elle hocha la tête et regarda le doigt sur sa bouche en fronçant les sourcils, une moue enfantine apparut sur son visage ce qui le fit sourire. Il enleva finalement son doigt et prit le balai des mains de Kate en se relevant.

L'air perdu, elle ne le vit même pas ramasser les bouts de verre et les mettre dans le sac poubelle. Voyant que le ménage était terminé, elle s'assit sur le canapé. A côté d'elle se trouvait la fameuse photo. Sa mère et elle se trouvait dessus. Elles étaient de profils et se regardaient dans les yeux, un énorme sourire étirait leurs lèvres. Elles étaient heureuses.

Inconsciemment, elle sourit, parcourant de ses doigts le visage souriant de sa mère. Castle s'installa à ses côtés et il la regarda, la dévorant du regard, il la trouvait tellement belle à cet instant, un sourire flamboyant sur les lèvres, les yeux pétillants de joie, ses longs doigts caressant le souvenir.

Sans lever la tête, elle commença à parler à l'écrivain.

« C'est aujourd'hui l'anniversaire de la mort de ma mère, annonça-t-elle en souriant toujours devant la photo.

- Je sais, lui dit-il. »

Un long silence suivit avant qu'une nouvelle fois, Castle ouvre la bouche.

« C'est pour ça que je suis venu, lui confia-t-il doucement. »

Quittant enfin des yeux la photo, elle les posa sur l'homme à ses côtés. Elle lui sourit tendrement, amoureusement, il le lui rendit.

Elle posa sa tête dans le creux de son cou et entremêla ses doigts aux siens, ensemble, ils tenaient la photo entre leurs mains.

« Merci d'être là pour moi, Rick, murmura-t-elle. »

Il lui embrassa le haut de sa tête et lui murmura à l'oreille :

« Toujours. »


End file.
